


Whoop My Ass

by YumKiwiDelicious



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Hockey fights!, Hurt holster, M/M, Protective ransom, hockey is a CONTACT sport, slightly bloody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 22:24:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8226703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YumKiwiDelicious/pseuds/YumKiwiDelicious
Summary: Ransom was by nature, surprisingly, not a violent person. He’d never even given a passive aggressive shoulder check, let alone thrown his gloves, even when some guys deserved it. However, seeing Holster hurt was definitely the quickest route to get him rethinking his pacifist lifestyle and as the neanderthal skated off looking smug Ransom wondered if he was stupid. Did he not realise Justin already wanted to hand him his ass for hurting Adam?





	

“Better watch your little bitch next time else I'll have to whoop your ass too.”

Justin Oluransi picked his head up in shock, momentarily diverting his attention from his fellow D-man who sat bleeding on the ice. The opposing player was big, like most hockey players, but not as big as Adam. The fact that he'd managed to check the blonde into the boards so hard, shoving his helmet off and making sure his nose got a harsh meeting with the glass, had kind of shocked them all. The ref had called no penalty, but Adam was being taken out of the game, blood dribbling down his chin and his nose sitting at a rather unhandsom angle.

Ransom was by nature, surprisingly, not a violent person. He’d never even given a passive aggressive shoulder check, let alone thrown his gloves, even when some guys deserved it. However, seeing Holster hurt was definitely the quickest route to get him rethinking his pacifist lifestyle and as the neanderthal skated off looking smug Ransom wondered if he was stupid. Did he not realise Justin already wanted to hand him his ass for hurting Adam? 

The guy kept talking, back to them now as Ransom turned to his best friend and raised his eyebrows in the universal sign of ‘Is he for real?’. Holster was huffing angrily through his nose, propped up by Dex as the red head moved to help him off the ice before taking up his position. The blonde watched his aggressor go and turned at the last moment to Ransom and gave a stern nod before stepping out the rink.

With encouragement like that, Ransom didn't need much else.

Ignoring all movements of other players to take up the game once more, he skated up behind the guy, dropped his gloves, and shoved him to the ice. Hard.

“Whoop my ass,” he invited, chest puffed and voice just this side of booming as the guy slid a few feet and rolled over to look at him. He looked shocked and just a tad bit scared as the Samwell co-captain slid up on him and made his offer again. “Whoop my ass.”

“Hey, man-”

The young man that hurt his roommate had been halfway to standing up, but never made it as Justin pulled back and landed a swift punch to his cheek, knocking him back down. He hadn't put his helmet back on yet.

“Come on, whoop my ass!” Ransom barked as everyone else finally started realizing what was going on and began closing in. He heard Bitty muttering what passed for curses in Georgia not far behind him. “You come over here talking all this shit; whoop my ass!”

The dude was on the ice looking like he was reevaluating his whole life, but he still pushed himself back up, backsliding from Ransom as his teammates started to approach. Ransom knew Samwell was behind him and so advanced, head cocked challengingly as the guy forced a laugh.

“I'm not trying to get ejected from this game,” he scoffed, glancing away to where Adam sat, ice over his face and glaring in their direction. Justin glanced over as well and felt himself grow angrier at the site of his co-captain hurt. “I could take you any day.”

“So do it!” Justin lunged forward and shoved the guy hard in the chest. He hit ice again. A ref’s whistle blew, but the Samwell player ignored it as he took a knee and grabbed the other player by the jersey front. “Whoop my ass!”

He punched him across the the cheek again.

“Whoop my ass!”

A punch to the nose.

“Yo, back the fuck up-!”

Whatever the opposing captain had been about to say or do was cut off by Dex sliding up and delivering a chest to chest check that had the guy fighting for balance as he slid back. Justin kept wailing on his opponent as the redhead squared his jaw at his own.

“Step off,” he growled, breath fogging in the cold rink.

“My guy didn't even throw gloves!”

Justin winced because he was right, the other guy hadn't thrown gloves. He'd more or less refused to fight and he wasn't throwing any punches now. This was going to get Ransom in some serious trouble, but as the guy earned another cuff to the skull by calling the SMH co-captains bitches, he couldn't really find it in himself to care. No one called Holster a bitch.

“He checked my captain,” was Poindexters response, as if getting your ass handed to you was proportional punishment for contact in a contact sport. The other captain put his hands to the ceiling and brought them down on the freckled boy’s shoulders. 

“Yo, fuck you,” he spat, pushing Dex back only to have the words punched back into his mouth by Nursey who had appeared out of nowhere to defend his teammate.

“No, fuck you!” the usually chill young man seethed and that was when all hell broke loose.

Justin barely noticed as the two teams surged together, every man looking for someone to fight in enemy colors. Refs and coaches tried to storm the tiny riot but quick players like Eric and a boy from the other school were literally skating circles around them and keeping them back. Chowder had abandoned the net and was heading straight for the other goalie that already had eyes on him. In the stands the crowd was going absolutely wild and screaming for blood the way you could only do at a hockey game. Justin felt pretty keen on delivering.

The guy who had started the whole mess was still talking shit while simultaneously trying to escape Ransom’s fists. His face looked a fucking mess.

“WHOOP MY ASS!” he screamed at the bloody bruise that had once been a pair of eyes. How the jerk was still managing to spew curses out of lips that split was a mystery to Justin. “You said you wanted to so come on! Whoop my fucking ass!”

“Ransom he's had enough!” Their resident pie maker’s voice was obscured by the gloved hand gripping the top of his helmet trying to shake him off. Bitty continued pushing forward into the lug’s stomach, slowly but surely knocking the wind out of the guy as he pushed him back. “Break it up!”

“EVERYBODY OFF THE ICE NOW! THIS GAME HAS BEEN CALLED!” 

Rans barely recognized the voice of his coach as a wall of muscle barrelled into him from behind, knocking him onto his stomach on the ice. He grunted, sweaty lips sticking to the ice as he tried to shrug Chowder off him. The younger boy's hair was slicked down to his head, his goalie mask gone as he glared daggers at the opposing team picking up their bruised member. Someone had bloodied his nose.

“FUCK YOU, SAMWELL!”

“YOU WANNA GO SOME MORE?!” If the way at least two of the players shrunk away from Chowder’s furious offer was any indication, the Wisconsin Badgers definitely did not want to go some more. They grabbed up the D-man that had checked Holster, his jersey now splattered with blood, and began skating away. Justin huffed angrily to see him still able to skate right.

“Don't you fucking dare ever say you can whoop my fucking ass, you hear me!?”

The guy didn't respond, instead only lifting a finger over his shoulder as Chowder finally let Rans up. The rest of the Samwell players crowded around him, Dex and Nursey sporting wide grins and black eyes as they passed high fives and shoulder pats around liberally. Rans snorted, only in a slightly better mood as they all moved to get off the ice. His fist hurt and he shook it out as Bitty complained how Jack would be calling to yell at him for dropping his gloves. The blonde looked like he'd been man handled but had no visible scrapes or bruises and Justin thanked his lucky stars. Jack would've killed him.

Off the ice the coaches were already in full blown lecture mode as Lardo tried to look stern and not amused. Officials came down and banned Justin Oluransi from the next four games. He assured them his co-captain could handle the responsibilities alone. 

When he finally reached his roommate, Justin had to bite back a sigh at his own jack-assiness. Adam had looked much worse before the fight when Rans was feeling all angry and righteous. Now he just had a bit of bruising around his eyes that made the blue really pop and his nose was straight and swollen. He looked fucking great.

The two D-men immediately pulled each other into a bone crushing hug, big hands feeling over broad shoulders and around wide waists to check for any serious injury. When the two felt assured the other was good they pulled apart and bumped noses gently before leaning their foreheads together. Adam snorted painfully through his nose, a small bit of blood still crusted over his front teeth.

“Knew you had my back.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was literally inspired by a video I saw of a girl running up on another for a fight only to get her ass handed to her while the other girl kept inviting her to "whoop my ass" the while time. Word to the wise, dont run up to get done up. If you don't have hands, don't thow down.


End file.
